Return to Alabasta
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Princess Vivi recieves assistance to return to her homeland of Alabasta.


Return to Alabasta

Note: OP fanfic. Princess Vivi has to go it alone and bid farewell to her seafaring friends. Koruh, her riding animal, takes her to a crew that can be of help and keep her true identity hidden. While on the "SeaLion", she meets a navigator named Misha Lewinski and he falls in love with her. She loves him as well but cannot continue the blossoming relationship they have. Yet he vows to always cherish her and that they will be united.

"You know when you give your love away, it opens your heart, everything is new. And you know time will always find a way to let your heart believe it's true."--some lyrics from Enya's Amarantide (comes from the word "amaranth", meaning a flower which does not fade).

Chapter 1—Tearful Goodbyes

After bearing the sacrifice of her father and helping Nami recover from her terrible flu, Vivi had continued travelling with her friends to reunite with them again. They had taken her to the edge of the Winter Islands and they would be separating once more. She didn't wish to leave them but she had to continue to keep a low profile. She was a Princess after all, and she couldn't have anyone learning about her true identity should someone wish to assassinate her for her crown.

There were so many people she couldn't trust out in the world, but she knew she could trust Luffy and his motley band of pirates.

Princess Vivi did her utmost to keep herself from sobbing when she said farewell to her friends. After all, this wasn't going to be goodbye for ever. She hoped her friends would come and visit her in Alabasta once she was back upon the throne. She had a lot of responsibility upon her shoulders at such a tender age but she was wise beyond her years and she would restore peace to her war torn country as best as she could and she would do so with tact, gusto, genius and a deep love for the country and the people within it. Truthfully, she was feeling homesick, but this didn't keep her tears from flowing. It was a bittersweet moment when she bade her marvelous friends adieu. She would never forget their kindness or their chivalry. They were rare people and meeting others like them would be unlikely. After giving them each a heartfelt embrace, she dried her tears one last time and hopped upon Korhu's back. They all said they would miss her and they they would always remember her. That warmed her heart and that's all she could ask for.

Chapter 2—Through the Frigid Tundra

The air was whipping around Vivi's turquoise hair and causing her to shiver. She enjoyed all of the seasons but the chilly air on the Winter Islands was just a little too much for her to handle.

However, she was of resilient stock and this was the last thing that would keep her from Alabasta.

She snapped Korhu's reign lightly and he quacked. He knew he couldn't stop now without finding additional help to keep herself going in the frigid weather. Soon, she came upon a small town called Ivy and stopped to warm herself with food and drink. While she stopped in a restaurant named Mari's, she saw someone smiling warmly at her. Being friendly, she smiled in response and the stranger got up and sat down with her.

"You look like you have been travelling a lenghty distance. Perhaps I can help you in your quest ?", the stranger said.

"That's very generous of you, young man. However, I don't wish to cause you any trouble.

If you knew who I was in actuality then you might reconsider your generous offer.", Vivi responded in a low, cautious voice.

"I've already recognized you, Princess. I know who you are, and that doesn't change anything. I, Misha Lewinski, am the Captain of the _SeaLion_. My crew and I can help you. Trust me, we'll keep you safe and your true identity will remain veiled.", Misha said, gently.

"Very well, Misha. As soon as we finish dinner here I will join you on the _SeaLion_. I appreciate this deeply.", Vivi said as she continued to finish her dinner. The gentleman escorted her to his large vessle and the crew helped to lift her and Korhu aboard. The ship was far larger than the _MerryGo_, but she wasn't intimidated by it, nor its immense crew. It was simply wonderful to be embarking upon a new adventure and to once again taste the salty sea spray upon her lips.

Chapter 3—Prince Misha

Every so often, Vivi would hold out her arm to allow the navigator to look at her eternal compass. The navigator, named Rosette, was very lively, but took her navigating quite seriously.

They had begun leaving the Winter Islands and setting out to Alabasta. According to Vivi's eternal compass, they were already on track. But, they still had a long way to go. Fortunately, their chefs, Sophia and Pierre, were keeping them fed with some of the finest cuisine Vivi had ever tasted before. They were not so exceptional as Sanji, but they were still exceptional.

After sleeping for the night, the navigator cried out.

"Everyone, stay low. There is a large storm approaching. It's a violent one. Hold onto whatever you can and brace yourselves." Rosette called over the roaring waves and the booming thunder. The storm was so rough that everyone thought the vessle would capsize. Vivi was holding onto her bed with all of her might and felt the boat litterally shake from being hit so hard with the force of the waves. The storm lasted for hours until suddenly, it stopped. Rosette, who had been trying to man the helm had been battered by the waves and was shivering violently. Vivi, who didn't need all of her extra down comforters, wrapped her up and rushed to the kitchen to make her some warm food and herbal tea to drink. Misha saw her doing this and felt a warm flutter deep within him. He could feel his cheeks becoming flush and he caught his reflection in the mirror.

Beneath his violet eyes, his cheeks were redder than Fuji apples. He had to admit, Vivi was an extremely beautiful person with a soul white and pure and sweeter than honey. But he also realized that he couldn't have her. She was a Princess after all, from a different country. He was a Prince from a different land. His brother, Yuri, had been chosen for succession, and he couldn't have been happier for him, but as tradition required, he was joined with a woman he had never met. Yet, he loved Vivi entirely, for everything that she did. Even if he and Vivi weren't meant to be, he knew he had come across a rare and beautiful flower and was basking in her beauty.

Chapter 4—Confessions of a Gentle Heart

Once Rosette had began to feel better and recouperate, she was back manning the helm once more. The soup that Vivi made had definitely done the trick. Every so often, Rosette would focus her big fushia eyes (which matched her mauve hair), on Vivi's eternal compass. They had gotten slightly off course to Alabasta but they were beginning to head in the right direction.

Misha was watching, adjusting his white ruffled sleeves and making certain his white hair was properly in place. At last, he approached her.

"It's not so cold as it usually is, thank heavens.", he observed.

"Yes, I feel we are close to my homeland. Thank you for all of your help, Misha.", Vivi complimented, sweetly. This was it. It was now or never to tell Vivi how he felt. He hadn't felt this way at any point in his life and the feeling was almost overwhelming.

"Vivi, I wish to tell you something.", Misha said, escorting her to the rear of the boat. There were seagulls crying overhead. This was a definate sign of land ahead. He couldn't wait much longer, for soon, they would be arriving to Vivi's destination. Unexpectedly, he took Vivi's hands into his and smiled at her warmly.

"What is it, Misha ? You know you can tell me anything.", Vivi said, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

"I have fallen in love for you. I know I shouldn't because I am bound to a woman I don't even know. But this is the most real feeling I have ever experienced. Even though you may not feel the same, I am always going to love you from afar, Vivi.", Misha said gently, squeezing her hands softly.

Vivi turned a darker shade of red and lowered her like amythest eyes.

"I...love you too, Misha. I have really enjoyed being a temporary part of the crew of the _SeaLion_...", Vivi said, coming close to embrace him. Misha knew her affection was genuine and the words that she had said were true. As they approached land, they continued to hold one another and he tenderly lifted her chin up to meet her lips with his. The riding duck, Korhu happened to see them from a distance when he awakened and watched them kiss and hid his face with a large wing, finally drifting into a deep sleep.

Chapter 5—Love Will Always Unite Us

Soon, the familiar scenery and foliage of Alabasta was approaching rapidly. The lush colors of the entire spectrum filled Vivi's eyes with sparkles. Despite the rough storm they had weathered together, the _SeaLion_ had remained in tact and totally untouched by the gails.

"Land, ho !", Rosette cried, in her clarion voice. Vivi's face was graced by a glittering smile, the most beautiful expression that Misha had ever seen. Although he knew this might be the last time he would see her, he would give her something to remember her by. It was tradition in his country for the gentleman who was in love with the woman he wished to court someday to receive a monogrammed handkerchief. He knew in a sense, he would be defying his parents' selection in whom they wished for him to marry, but marriage had nothing to do with status or weath. He was in love, and every particle of his being was alive moreso than ever before.

Before seeing Vivi off at the entrance of the landing, Misha handed her his handkerchief. Then he kissed her adoringly. She tittered joyfully and smiled dreamily in response.

"What is this for, Misha ?", she asked, looking at the handkerchief again.

"It is something to remember me by. In my country, if a man wishes to marry a woman someday, he grants her with a trinket of his own...something she can hold on to if they are to be separated for a while. This is my invitation to allow me to court you, should we ever meet again.", Misha said, honesty. Vivi held him and kissed his cheek, caressing his hair.

"I won't forget you...You'll always be with me. I know, despite the miles, we'll meet again.", Vivi responded.

"I know, Princess. Wherever we may be, love will always unite us.", Misha said. Her hand softly slipping from hers, she departed him from the gangplank and took a walk upon the sand of her native land. She waved good bye to her new friends and began to return to the kingdom that was anxiously awaiting her return.

Epilogue 

Vivi would always remember the experiences she had on the _SeaLion_, and those she had with the crew of the _MerryGo_. She missed her friends immensely, but she was elated to be among her kinsfolk once more. The warring had stopped without her assistance, but she would do her best to keep peace upheld witin her rule. It was not difficult to continue the reign of peace in her homeland and she was always inspired in the promise of seeing her beloved Misha someday. His handkerchief constantly remained either in her lapel pocket or under her pillow, offering her comfort whenever she felt alone in the world. However, she realized she was never truly alone.

She was confident, self-assured, and completely safe back at her home now. The promise of seeing those who were so special to her made life all the more precious and existing amongst those who treasured her made life priceless.

The End

December 11, 2005


End file.
